Build:Mo/any 55hp SoA Farmer
This build can be used in many solo farming areas and does not rely on healing prayers at all. This build can take on any number of monsters as you like without worrying about your health dropping below 55 health. Shield of Absorption reduces damage by 5, and this build has a maximum health of 55. With Protective Spirit, this means that every attack against you will do zero damage. This build will work with Death Penalty and with 1 health (unlike previous Invincible Monk builds). This means that you can tank as many monsters as you want, similar to the old Spirit Bond monk. See the Invincible Monk article for more information on both of these kinds of builds. Attributes and Skills name="soa monk" prof=monk/any protec=10+1+3 divine=10+3 healin=0+3 smitin=11+3spiritof absorptionof judgmentsignetOptionalspiritspiritaura/build * See the Variants section for some skills to use in the optional slot. Equipment * Ascetic's (Radiant) Armor for a larger energy pool, with a +1 Protection Prayers scalp design. You will need to upgrade your armor so as to bring your health down to 55 hp (as seen on this section of the Invincible Monk page). * Any Sword, Axe, or Spear of Enchanting. The bonus must be +20%. Also, a +5 Energy modifier (or the inscription "I Have the Power") helps to increase the energy pool even more. The Totem Axe and Rajazan's Fervor are common choices for this. A two-handed weapon cannot be used or your health will be more than 55. Don't forget to bring that -50hp Grim Cesta you get from completing Cities of Ascalon in Ascalon. This will give you that extra -50hp drop that is required. * A 20/20 Insightful Protection Staff of Enchanting works just as well. Unlike using a sword or axe, the staff will help mitigate an enemy's death. Having 105hp doesn't adversely affect the builds effectiveness. * Consider bringing a scalp design that provides a bonus in Divine Favor and/or a staff of Mastery in Divine Favor. * Remember to add a duplicate rune of Protection, Healing, Smiting, or Divine Favor, to bring your health all the way down to 55. You dont get the additional bonus since the runes dont stack, but the -75 health does. Usage * First cast Watchful Spirit and Balthazar's Spirit. This will provide +2 health regeneration (in case Shield of Absorption slips) and energy management. *Then cast Blessed Aura. If you are using a Divine Favor headpiece and/or a staff of Mastery in Divine Favor, equip them now to maximize its effect. Note that if you are using a staff of Mastery, it may take multiple castings for the Divine Favor boost to kick in. Be sure to re-equip the Protection Prayers scalp and your sword/axe/spear/offhand combo after you are satisfied with your cast. **''Note: These three enchantments can be cast in any order according to preference.'' * After all of the enchantments are cast, head towards your enemies (but see Choosing Enemies, below). * Before entering battle cast Protective Spirit and Shield of Absorption. (You should do this no more than two seconds before you do the next step.) * Aggro your enemies. You must keep up Shield of Absorption (near-)continuously. Depending on how high your Divine Favor attribute was when you cast Blessed Aura, you can have as little as .5 seconds to recast it - or you may have as many as 1.85 seconds. Note that if you miss a recast by a few seconds, the health regeneration from Watchful Spirit combined with the damage reduction from Protective Spirit will help prevent death, but don't take your time about recasting it. (Be aware that larger mobs mean faster death in this situation.) * Use Shield of Judgment for damage. Your enemies should kill themselves by attacking you. * Use Blessed Signet for energy management - it can even be used in battle if you have a few seconds to spare. Choosing Enemies Only certain enemies will be effectively damaged by this build. Enemies that are knocked down by Shield of Judgment will scatter; enemies such as hydras cannot be knocked down and therefore will be damaged by this build. Before you use this or any other build with Shield of Judgment to farm monsters, do some research to see if they can be knocked down or not before deciding whether to bring Shield of Judgment. Also, when considering choosing an area, try to find an area with abundant ranged attackers, such as Ranger or Paragon, who do not flee from damage as melee creatures do. Ice Imps and Siege Ice Golems are good enemies to farm outside Ice Caves of Sorrow. Counters * Enchantment removal can be deadly if it hits Protective Spirit and/or Shield of Absorption. Because Necromancers and Mesmers have so many skills to do this, avoid them. * Major health degeneration will also kill you. Watchful Spirit will counter minor health degeneration, but even that inflicted by Bleeding or Faintheartedness can overwhelm it. Again, avoid places with Necromancers or Mesmers. (Note that minor health degeneration over Watchful Spirit may not necessarily be deadly as you will heal yourself every time you cast a spell on yourself due to the healing bonus from the Divine Favor attribute.) * If Shield of Absorption is interrupted, you could be in trouble. You will have to last ten seconds on the health regeneration from Watchful Spirit and the healing boost from casting Protective Spirit on yourself - although Protective Spirit has a five second recharge. Variants * as your elite. * Watchful Spirit and Balthazar's Spirit can be easily replaced by Mending and Essence Bond, respectively, with absolutely no change in the way the build works. Additionally, either one could fill the optional slot. * or is useful when killing foes that cause -3 (or greater) health degeneration. * Zealot's Fire can provide relatively consistent AoE damage; you must be cautious as to how you time your spells so that there is at least three seconds between each of them, or you will cause your enemies to scatter. * If your enemies will scatter from Shield of Judgment (see below), consider bringing another elite or another damaging non-AoE spell instead of it. Spell Breaker is a good choice for defense. * Having only 55 max health is not necessary to maintain a nearly invulnerable monk, a good example is the Mo/E SoA Sliver build. It used Spirit Bond to counter the health loss, and to some extent, life stealing. *You may want to ensure survival by using Shielding Hands. Cast it before SoA wears off to stay invulnerable. (Must have when farming Mountain Trolls outside of Droknar's Forge, or you'll die due to large mobs.) *Additional skills are recommended depending on your secondary profession. Warrior * - for energy and +75% chance to block attacks, making you more resistant to melee interrupts such as Savage Slash. * - to resist knockdowns and therefore some interruptions Mesmer * - for longer use of Shield of Judgment * - to prevent interruptions (but not knockdowns) * - for more energy management Ranger * - for more damage from Shield of Judgment * for quicker recharge time on all skills cast while it is active Necromancer * for a different skill with a faster recharge and more damage output. * for farming most melee bosses (assassins, dervishes, and warriors) Dervish * - to prevent knockdown * - for farming those (extremely rare) mobs that are both large enough to warrant using Shield of Absorption and cause large health degeneration. Before using it, consider whether the mob is worth the headache to farm. Elementalist * - to do tremendous damage once surrounded by masses of monsters * - to avoid interrupts * - to prevent knockdown * - to do some PBAoE damage * - to cause burning when they get knocked down * - Cast before SoJ to minimise downtime. Notes * Like all invincimonk builds, this build will be easier with practice. * While this build will work if you are reduced to 1 hp (only when you won't encounter any creatures with a degeneration ability which will severly limit farming opportunities) it will require very quick reflexes to maintain constant coverage from Shield of Absorption. * Consider removing the healing prayer piece of armor if you die. * Try not to cast Protective Spirit and Shield of Absorption at about the same time; try to parse them so there is a one second lag between the two so as to phase out the healing from Divine Favor. If you are bringing Zealot's Fire, wait at least three seconds between casting the two so as to not cause enemies to scatter. *This build will not make ranged monsters run from you, but melee monsters in groups of 3 or more will run from you (unless they cannot be knocked down, such as Hydras). See also * Invincible Monk Mo/any SoA Monk